Mirror, Mirror
by sailornia
Summary: Meredy's stressed out and Lyon knows exactly how to calm her down. Lyredy. Two-shot.


.

**Mirror, Mirror**

.

I know, I know, I'll be updating my other fics…soon. This is based off of a Lyredy headcanon that my partner in crime, Arlie, and I had come up with some time ago.

.

**Warning**: Lots of adult scenes. By continuing you acknowledge that you are aware there are adult situations in the following chapters, and have willingly agreed to read them.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail, its respected characters and its plot are all sole property of Hiro Mashima. Any resemblance to other pieces of literature or fiction, whether published online or on paper, is purely unintentional and merely coincidental.

.

Glaring at the reflection in the floor-length mirror before her, Meredy twisted her hips from one side to another, watching as the hem of the dress ghosted against her upper-thigh. The girl groaned in exasperation, trying her hardest to pull the skirt back down, but the fabric snapped angrily back into place with no hesitation.

This was ridiculous! She had tried the dress on in the store, worn it out one _single_ time, and now it had shrunk?! Just magically?! Why the hell even _sell_ clothes in certain sizes if all they were going to do was change when you brought them home! Unless…unless she had gained weight. Oh god, maybe she had gained weight…that was the only explanation as to why the damn thing was suddenly so tight on her! Gods, she could barely breathe, let alone _walk_ without looking exceptionally awkward. There was absolutely no way she could wear this out in public, and _especially_ no way she could wear this to the coronation tonight.

'_Yes, that's the new guild master's girl,_' she could hear the sneers already, '_bit of a tart if you ask me, wearing that short of a dress to a ceremony as important as this one_.'

ARGH!

Why did she have to get dressed up for this stupid thing?!

Well, to be fair, Lyon had told her that she didn't have to go through _too_ much trouble with her appearance ('_You're exquisite just the way you are_,' had actually been his exact words, right before she promptly kicked him off of the bed). It was just that…yes, whether she hated to admit it or not, this entire ordeal was sort of important. To her, that is. And to him, of course – the ceremony was most certainly very important to Lyon – but it was crucial to Meredy that she appear as regal and mature as possible to the public.

Lifting up the dress' hem once more, Meredy watched as the skirt swished playfully against her legs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Despite the ill-fitting size, its color _really_ did wonders for her skin tone – she had to admit that it complemented her warm skin better than she had thought it would. Normally the girl was drawn to more vibrant, flashy colors, but the midnight blue had really worked in her favor.

Not to mention, back when she had originally brought it home, it had given her a killer figure (albeit a bit tight in some areas) – really accentuating her waist, while still providing onlookers with _just_ enough bust and leg to stay suggestively modest. The high boat-neck had been a huge selling point (not to mention had helped to cover her ample cleavage, which she continued to have issues with), and above all, she knew Lyon would go absolutely _rabid_ at the site of her.

It had been the perfect choice! Just imagining him as his eyes swept across the throng of people, landing on her, jaw dropping instantly as the blush crept up his neck. Lyon never held back with his facial expressions, and that just really made her even more attracted to him – getting a rise like that out of her boyfriend at a public event was just what she wanted.

Meredy sighed again, passively combing over her reflection as it glowered right back at her. This stupid thing…it really made her bottom and chest look enormous, almost like a caricature, and while that would bode well in the bedroom (surely Lyon hadn't complained before), it figured that a guild master coronation ceremony was _not_ the best place to overtly display her assets. Bending over was completely out of the question of course, but _sitting_ was another animal altogether.

'_Well_,' she thought, tugging at the waist and grimacing as it snapped back into its previous spot, digging into her skin, '_Lyon will still go rabid when he sees me in this dress – if I can ever get it off and back on again_.'

Pulling her thick curtain of hair to the side, Meredy began searching in vain for the neck's clasp, suddenly feeling ridiculously claustrophobic in the stupid garment. She wanted it off and thrown into a crumpled pile some place in the recesses of her closet until she felt she could stomach wearing it again.

Cold, deft fingers encircled her own as a solid weight pressed against her back, hot breath fanning the back of her ear.

"Allow` me," Lyon gently kissed the apple of her cheek, undoing the dress' clasp and trailing the tips of his fingers down to grip its zipper.

Meredy sucked in a breath of air before slowly exhaling.

"Lyon – what have I told you about sneaking up behind me?" she clenched her jaw as he trailed his lips up the curve of her cheek.

"Mm," he hummed against her temple, "can't seem to recall – now, do you want to tell me why you weren't going to wait for me to help you take this delicious thing off?"

One of Lyon's arms snaked around his girlfriend's waist, pulling the swell of her bottom flush to his hips before hiking the skirt's material up her thigh. Meredy shivered, gooseflesh pricking her skin.

His hands were so incredibly soft and pliant – how the hell did he manage that?!

"Ly-on," she chastised as he reached the lacy hem of her panties, thumbing the silken bows that lined its edge.

"I'm sorry," his lips trailed down to her bare neck, and Meredy tilted her head to the side, almost grinning at the appreciative sound her boyfriend made as he took advantage of the newly exposed territory.

"You look incredible," he continued, murmuring against her huskily before beginning to lathe her smooth skin with his tongue, grinning as he heard her breath hitch. "So why the pout?"

Meredy squirmed against him, her ass rubbing dangerously into his crotch. The groan that crept up the back of Lyon's throat was a warning, but regardless he tilted his hips forward, grinding his growing erection against her bottom.

"I wanted to wear it to the ceremony tomorrow, but," Meredy's voice was strained as her boyfriend began to suck at the skin he had just treated with his tongue, "ngh, Lyon stop that!"

"Do you really want me to stop?" He paused his ministrations, "Because we most certainly can."

She shook her head and eventually laid her hand on top of his, directing it lower and closer to that sweet pool between her legs.

"Please don't," her voice simpered as Lyon obliged, cupping her most intimate spot and rubbing her gently through the lace.

He kissed her neck softly, tips of his fingers flicking against her, "now why did you have that look on your face?"

Meredy bucked her hips as his middle finger traced quick circles around her budding clit.

"The dress…" was all she managed before another breathy moan escaped her mouth.

"It's beautiful," he offered, touch leaving her center to appreciatively stroke the dress' waist, admiring as the material fell back to cover Meredy's panties, "I think it's perfect for the ceremony."

"No!" Meredy turned her head around, Lyon lifting his own from her neck to give her space, "I look so stupid! Like…like I'm a little girl who doesn't know how to dress herself! It's so trashy!"

Lyon's eyes widened, blinking, as his girlfriend continued her tirade.

"Everyone already thinks that I'm not good enough for you! That I'm too young to be with you, that I'm too immature – I need to change that, Lyon!"

For several moments, Lyon didn't say anything, and her anxiety began to build again, taking his silence as confirmation of what she had thought all along – she _wasn't_ right for him.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Meredy pushed at his chest, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Lyon's grip, though, only tightened as he pulled her to him, flipping her body so that they were back to their previous position.

"What the hell – "

Lyon placed a finger against her lips.

"Look," he whispered in her ear, nudging her temple with his nose as that same finger motioned towards her reflection.

"I don't want to," she bit back, "I've been staring at myself all afternoon, that's the last thing I want to see."

"Please look, Meredy," he coaxed, "I need you to understand something."

She shook her head, and Lyon exhaled in defeat.

"All right," he pecked her cheek, "I'll just have to show you another way."

Before she could protest, Lyon had backed away slightly, running his hands through her hair, bunching it into his palms before lifting up the tangled mass and leaving the entirety of her neck and back exposed.

"I love your hair. I love its full, thick body – I love the way it blows in the midafternoon breeze, how it brushes against my face when you pull me closer at night," his fingers danced through the strands, "I love its color – like the new budding blossoms of a tree, like the last streaks of a sunset – and I love how it smells, just like fresh, dripping peaches and springtime."

Her eyes stayed downcast in the mirror's reflection.

"Lyon."

A finger found its way back to her lips.

"Please allow me to finish, okay?"

Meredy groaned, nodding, and Lyon kissed the tip of her ear before continuing.

"I love your neck," he moved her hair back to hang over one of her bare shoulders, trailing kisses down the exposed skin once again, "I love how smooth it is, how it bruises against my lips, how it tastes against my tongue," he flicked the muscle's tip, leaving an open, wet kiss to her pulse point. Meredy hissed at the contact but Lyon continued his ministrations, down to her shoulder.

The dress' front sagged lightly as Lyon opened its back, peeling the material and pushing it down both of her arms until her entire chest was laid bare, breasts hanging and nipples pebbling instantly against the room's chill.

As she lifted her arms to help him free her, his own hands immediately lifted themselves underneath to fill his palms, pressing and tugging her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"I love your breasts," his mouth was against the shell of her ear again, breath hot and voice husky, "I love how they fill in my grip, and I love the noises you make as I tug on them with my fingers and teeth."

Meredy leaned her back fully against his chest as his hands kneaded her own, fingers twisting and pulling at her nipples as she squirmed.

This time, her voice was quieter.

"Lyon," she wet her lips with her tongue, "I…"

"You…?"

"This is all very nice, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't wear the dress, and I really – "

"Hold on," he breathed in as his hands abandoned her chest, tugging at the frock's waist, "take this off – I still have one last thing I want to show you."

Meredy groaned, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to grasp the dress. With some assistance from Lyon, it pulled over her upper torso and head with more ease than the girl had expected (there was no way that the cinched waist was going to fit over the swell of her buttocks). Once she had finally been freed of the damn thing, Lyon's hands went back to work scouring her stomach and chest, tracing every bump and curved ridge of bone.

"Meredy," Lyon began, dipping his fingers beneath the front lace of her now-exposed thong, "I don't care what anyone else thinks. Their opinion doesn't matter to me – I love you, I love every single part of you, physical and mental, even the parts you may not like as much," he leaned forward, kissing the corner of her mouth as one of his hands reached to stroke between her folds – she was moistened from the prior foreplay already, "what you and me have is of no concern to anyone else."

"I can't help it," she mumbled, arching her hips forward to give him better access, bucking as he roughly ran the length of his digits down and up her dripping cunt, "i-it's just, AH," she paused to cry out as Lyon inserted a finger, "ju-ust…"

"Just what," Lyon murmured, lips pressing against hers as their half-lidded eyes finally met. The kiss was gentle, but his fingers weren't, as he inserted another digit and began to furiously pump inside of her, hips shoving forward to slide his clothed erection against her ass again.

They broke apart panting, but soon collided again in an open-mouthed kiss, Lyon's hips thrusting shallowly against Meredy's rear as she ground harder against him, nearly exploding with want. His fingers weren't moving fast enough – she wanted his tongue, his teeth, that mass between his legs; his hips slapping against her as she lay face down on the bed, screams muffled by tousled hair and pillows. Fuck, she was going to scream – his tongue began to mimic his fingers, and as he inserted another she broke the kiss, almost sobbing from the friction.

"What did you want to say," he coaxed, jaw clenching as he felt her walls grip his fingers.

"I just don't…feel…I don't think I'll ever feel…," Lyon pulled his fingers out then, Meredy groaning in annoyance from the loss of his touch.

"Mm?" he pressed, encouraging her to continue, fingers still stroking her headily.

God, he was just taking his damn time, wasn't he?

"…good enough," she finished, and Lyon kissed her sweetly, unoccupied hand moving to cradle her jaw as he coaxed her face back towards the mirror once again.

"Watch," he murmured, fingers curling to cup her again, "I want you to see what I see."

Meredy nodded, relieved that he was finally touching her again. As her eyes lifted to their shared reflection, they immediately widened.

Did she…did she really look like this? Clad in only her underwear, entire body coated in a light sheen of sweat that glistened off of the rays of midafternoon sun…Meredy had to admit that she almost looked…as _radiant _as he told her she was. Her face was flushed, lips parted and rubbed raw, eyes watery and shimmering, she could almost trace the path his hands had traveled. As her eyes drifted lower, Meredy felt her swollen folds throb against Lyon's palm – just being able to gain a new perspective from how he held her, the _way_ he held her, was enough to make her buck her wet core further into his grasp.

Once he knew Meredy was watching, Lyon snuck beneath the sheer material of her thong, eyes trained on the bulge of his knuckles as he stretched the clothing to suit his need.

"Can…" it was strange watching her mouth move and hearing her voice rasp in unison, "can I take them off?"

Lyon chuckled.

"Of course," he moved his hand, helping Meredy to shimmy out of the thong.

The thong quickly joined her crumpled dress, and Lyon's fingers found her again, unrelenting, as two of his extremities immediately plunged into her, Meredy calling out his name breathlessly. His free hand grasped one of her breasts, kneading and pulling at her nipple. Meredy cried out, hips bucking as Lyon's fingers picked up their pace, slapping against her.

From half-lidded eyes, Meredy caught a glance of herself in the mirror – legs buckling under the weight of her oncoming orgasm, Lyon's hand gripping her chest so hard that the weight of her breast spilled through the spaces between his fingers. A cocky smile played against his lips as their eyes met, before he dove down to suck on her neck, a guttural moan of appreciation vibrating in his throat. His fingers stalled, pulling out before ramming back into her, again and again and again. Her muscles clamped down on him but he still withdrew, repeating the action until Meredy was begging him to bring her release.

He added a third finger. The poor girl was so wet, rolling her hips and trying to keep up with the rhythm he had set, though it was no use – Lyon knew she was going to cum soon.

Just on cue, Meredy screamed out his name, the finger of his free hand connecting with her clit. Out of the corner of her eye she could just see herself – her body – become rigid. Lyon moved her jaw back towards him so that he could tongue her panting mouth while she moaned out his name.

The air stilled for a moment following, Lyon breaking the kiss so that Meredy could catch her breath. He lifted his soaked fingers up to his mouth and licked, humming appreciatively.

"Lyon – "

"There's no part of you I would change," he interrupted, arms encircling her naked body tenderly, "I love you just the way you are, and nothing will ever change that," he pecked her lips and Meredy could taste herself against them.

"Let's get cleaned up," Lyon continued, motioning to pick up the dress, "we'll find you something else to wear – and it doesn't have to be special, you'd look wonderful in anything."

Meredy groaned, rolling her eyes.

He folded the garment, placing it inside their shared closet before walking back over to his girlfriend, "I'm not just saying that, Meredy – you really would. But, I want you to wear something you're comfortable in, not something that you think the world wants to see."

"The ceremony is in three hours," Lyon's hand reaching down to roughly palm at her bare ass, "and if you stay like this I'll be tempted to ravish you again."

"What about your…" Meredy eyed his straining package. Gods, she didn't want this to stop just yet.

"I'll deal with that now," he kissed her forehead, "however, you'll have to deal with it later."

"Later?" Meredy cocked an eyebrow, watching as Lyon stalked over to their bathroom door.

"I'm not finished with you just yet," he winked, "but we don't have the time right now."

She raced in after him.

.

**Notes**:

Second chapter should be up shortly, it'll be significantly longer. HOHOHO.

Ta!


End file.
